


Божественность вам к лицу

by LazyRay



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Накаго в качестве бога - проблемы, радости, бытовые мелочи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Божественность вам к лицу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lavender+Prime).



> По заказу Lavender Prime: _Слеш с кем угодно про Накаго, лучше ХЭ. Или жизнь Накаго в качестве бога - проблемы, радости, бытовые мелочи._  
>  Если честно, уже плохо помню подробности, но вроде нигде особенно не приврала. Очень захотелось написать, потому что Fushigi Yugi – это первое аниме, какое я смотрела, это первые фанфики, какие я читала, и, само собой, единственной парой с Накаго для меня стало ОТП того автора, которого я нашла первым (когда впервые вылезла в интернет).

Накаго думал, что будет... более занят, что ли.  
Если признаться честно (чем он не злоупотреблял), Накаго не особенно задумывался, что будет после: ну, сила, власть, месть, может быть. Вероятно, обязанности какие-нибудь – так он всегда четко исполнял свой долг. Может, он смутно надеялся на свободу – ото всего. Но это редко, в основном он думал и планировал, как добиться желаемого.  
Добился. Молодец. Дальше что?  
Первое время было хорошо. Первое время он был занят по уши. Сила, навалившаяся на него, ошеломляла. С ней надо было справиться, если Накаго не хотел потерять себя. Ну, и не задавить ненароком мир заодно. Кстати, о мире: желание властвовать над ним пропало. Совсем. Желание все уничтожить к чертям – тоже. Сначала это настораживало, но потом как-то даже пришлось по вкусу. На этом изменения, в общем и целом, ограничивались. Хорошо еще хвост не отрос. Или крылья там не прорезались.  
После первых недель ошеломления пришли уверенность в новом себе и желание сделать что-нибудь с этой силой. Что-нибудь величественное. Ладно, и хорошее. Может быть, даже полезное. Памятником этого этапа стали горы в западных пустошах. И особенно один чудный пик. Он красиво высился, удачно преграждал дорогу холодным ветрам и порождал речку, сбегающую как раз в сухие до этого районы. После этой горы Накаго зарекся от таких грандиозных жестов: кто же знал, что после будет столько проблем с налаживанием изменившейся экосистемы! Да уж, пришлось выучить кучу новых понятий. Спасибо, Юи принесла кучу книг из своего мира, а то расхлебывать бы последствия до сих пор. А так – справился. За пару месяцев. И заглядывал порой с тех пор, проверял, как налажена там смена сезонов. Маета. Спасибо Юи за помощь еще раз: надоумила оставить там одного из бывших соратников. Пусть присматривается и регулярно отчитывается в молитвах.  
О, молитвы! Накаго слышал все, каждую до единой. Чище всего, конечно, доходили слова от бесценной своей жрицы, ну и от прочих соратников по команде. От простого люди, впрочем, тоже. Когда совсем бывало скучно, Накаго отвечал на просьбы и жалобы, и даже пару раз являлся на зов. Как правило, молящиеся пугались и разбегались, будто и не звали его, странные. Но такова уж тяжкая ноша бога...  
Накаго не жаловался, нет.  
До одного дня.

Накаго сидел, свесив ноги с грозового облака (ох, как же много он теперь умел!), и любовался на молнии. Умиротворенное божество, милостиво раскрывшее глаза на чудеса мира, а душу – зову смертных. Все было тихо и спокойно. Насколько возможно в центре грозы, конечно.  
«О, боже», – выдохнул кто-то совсем рядом, будто прямо в ухо. Накаго обдало жаром, и он полетел вверх тормашками в бушующую пучину под собой. Занятно, даже зов жрицы Юи не выдергивал его против воли, а тут кто-то новый.  
Новый, но не сказать, чтоб незнакомый.  
Накаго очутился в темноте (в которой, кстати, его божественные очи всё прекрасно видели), на земле, на коленях над распростертым телом. Тело издало громкий визг, дернулось под внезапной появившимся тяжким грузом и шарахнуло магией от всей души, убежавшей в пятки. Накаго поглотил этот нехилый удар, но в чутких божественных ушах зазвенело. Он зажал уши руками и скатился на бок. Звавший, судя по выше проделанному, был в порядке и ни в чьей помощи не нуждался.  
Ну, разве что в той, от которой обычно не отворачиваются, когда ласкают себя в темноте, да так сладко, что имя божье срывается с уст, и тело жаждет прикосновений другого человека...  
Накаго опустил руки и осветил поляну. И не смог сдержать смех. Бедолага, который так невовремя его призвал, отполз от него и сидел, прижимая к себе одежду, застенчиво прикрываясь. Его расширившиеся глаза, простите, глаз...  
\- Я тебя знаю, – вырвалось у Накаго.  
Не каждый все-таки день являешься по зову бывшего врага.  
Этот самый бывший противник глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул. Накаго с интересом наблюдал: похоже, помогает. Даже уши вон перестали полыхать.  
\- Я тоже тебя знаю, – ответил, наконец, Титири. – Накаго.  
\- Ты меня позвал, – ответил Накаго на невысказанный вопрос.  
\- Не звал!  
\- О боже, – подсказал Накаго. – Ты на моей территории.  
\- О боже, – повторил Титири и спрятал лицо в руках.  
\- Так тебе нужна божественная помощь? – спросил Накаго, едва сдерживая смех.  
\- Спасибо, уже нет, – простонал Титири, – пожалуйста, пусть это будет простой кошмар!  
\- Как пожелаешь, – милостиво кивнул Накаго.  
Уж усыпить-то человека он может. А если, укладывая спящего на его походное ложе, он налюбовался на лишнее, так его все-таки призвали.

Второй раз Титири выдернул его тоже случайно. Божество едва успело схватить падающего монаха за руку.  
\- Я нечаянно! – вырвалось у Титири.  
\- Верю.  
Тропа под ними все еще осыпалась камешками.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал вежливый Титири, качаясь над пропастью.  
\- Не за что, – Накаго огляделся, не нашел безопасного места и подтянул спасенного выше.  
Обнимая уже за талию, он полетел прочь от гор.  
\- Я вообще-то, в другую сторону шел, – вякнул Титири.  
Угу. В сторону границы. Подальше отсюда.  
\- Могу отпустить, – великодушно предложил Накаго. – Прямо сейчас.  
\- В долине тоже неплохо, – торопливо решил Титири и обнял за шею для надежности. – Но да.  
\- Знал, что ты согласишься. 

Когда он рассказал Юи о вызовах Титири и спросил, не знает ли она, почему получается отвечать на них, девушка очень странно на него поглядела и предложила сводить Титири в кино. Для начала. Накаго, может, и был богом, но, увы, его всезнание не распространялось настолько уж безгранично, и, тем более, не достигало других вселенных. Переспрашивать, что такое кино, он почему-то не стал. Не то чтобы он не догадывался. Он читал Мифы Древней Греции (бесценная госпожа Юи и ее бесконечная библиотека!), и тамошние боги были очень любвеобильными. Кажется, Накаго начал понимать, чего не хватало в его блестящей божественной жизни. Выбор, правда, мог бы оказаться и поближе к своим воинам... 

В третий раз Титири даже не успел договорить, как Накаго уже сидел рядом с ним. На травке у реки. Среди бела дня. В безопасности.  
И на территории Накаго.  
\- На этот раз ты специально, – указал Накаго очевидное.  
Титири глядел на него, приоткрыв рот в улыбке. Опять без маски.  
\- Я мог бы сводить тебя в кино, – объяснил Накаго, – но, думаю, что в другой раз.  
Он мог бы. Он, определенно, мог бы заявиться в мир Юи с Титири под ручку. Сил хватало.  
\- В кино? – пробормотал Титири, он, кажется, тоже не знал, что это такое.  
Накаго решительно кивнул и завалил воина чужого бога на траву.  
\- Но... – успел вякнуть Титири, пока его не заткнули.  
Он даже не особенно сопротивлялся: любовником Накаго тоже был божественным. Еще до обращения. 

«Назову ту гору Олимпом, – думал Накаго, нежась под солнышком. – Храм построю. Запру там Титири. Может, его команда освобождать примчится. Весело будет».  
Титири тихо похрапывал у него на груди и блаженно улыбался во сне.


End file.
